You'll Regret Marrying Me
by xMagicMayhem
Summary: Another day in the Life of Musa and Riven and their kids. Riven forget the most important thing a man should not forget, their Anniversary. How will he dodge a bullet this big? Will it be a success or completely crash down?


The sun beamed through the white frilly curtains hanging above their open windows, a light breeze wafted through the open balcony doors. A fresh scent of roses filled the air. The sun brightened as time ticked on, hitting her directly in her eyes causing her to squirm and dig her head under her floral print pillow. The annoying chirping of birds and the crazy barking of the next door neighbours dogs could be heard, yes, she knew it morning. She sighed in to her pillow, and buried her head there. As she tried effortlessly to drift off to sleep, she felt her mattress move, up and down continuously. Her head knocked back and forth. She groaned. Musa was never a morning person, she preferred noon. The rocking of her mattress was driving her crazy. Obviously someone wanted her out of bed now. She huffed and pulled the pillow of her head and removed her bed cover. She slowly opened her drowsy eyes and sat up. A smile spread across her face as she found her two children; Harmony and River jumping up and down on her bed.

"Mommy, Mommy" they repeated. They finished jumping and rushed towards their mother. Harmony cuddled close to her mother, River strayed behind. His eyes darted towards the floor, his hands suspiciously tied behind his back. Musa looked at him curiously, she arched her eyebrows.

"River?" Musa asked with concern and worry. _What did he do? Honestly when someone looks that guilty and suspicious they've done something._

"You haven't broken anymore dishes have you?" She asked. River shook his head. Harmony giggled. River slowly crept towards Musa, his head bowed. He pulled his hands forward from behind his back, clutching a dainty red rose. Musa looked at him and into his eyes, as if she was nearly in tears. She was. Blue tears trickled down her face as they began leaking through her eyelids, she wiped the tears away.

"Happy Anniversary" Harmony and River yelled. A large sweet smile crept across Musa's face. She brought her son closer to her and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you" she stifled, more tears leaked through her eyes, she kissed the top of his head. She pulled back.

"Where's Riven?" she asked, pulling her blue bangs behind her ears. No answer. She looked to and from her kids. They bowed their heads in shame.

"RIVEN!" she yelled. No answer. "RIVEN!", "RIVEN!", "RIVEN!" She yelled repeatedly. Musa's face turned to pure anger. Harmony and River covered their delicate ears.

"Daddy's gone to work" Harmony answered. Musa stared blankly at her daughter. _Gone to work? That bastard! He didn't forget our anniversary, did he?_

Musa knew Riven often forgot Valentine's Day before in the past. That was when he didn't pass it off as a holiday, it was unimportant. Now he was forgetting our anniversary, he never forgot this occasion before. People didn't expect her and Riven to last long, meaning what did a heartless bastard have in common with a peppy music fairy. They were completely different. Sure over the pass years there were bumps – correction; too many bumps in the road and a great deal of uncertainty if they were right for each other. It didn't exactly help that before they got together Riven was such a hot-head jealous and would beat the living day lights out of any guys that Musa even looked at, got cosy with or even spoke to. But in the end after so much they started a family – after the damn guy finally got the guts to propose. But ever since Harmony and River were born he was a changed man, (not in Summer Splash) he hadn't forgotten our anniversary. Celebrating the day they got married. That is until today. He decided to work rather than to show his un-divining love. Asshole.

Riven worked at Red fountain as a teacher, after she and the girls graduated Alphea, they married two years later. They lived in a cosy flat, they had enough money after all, Musa quit recording her own songs onto her album after Harmony and River were born, since River was always at work, someone had to look after these menacing – yet loving brats. Musa got dressed; bright jade floral print tee, dark blue skinny jeans and her usual fluffy white sheep slippers on and had breakfast. She decided till the time Riven got home she'd spend the day relaxing out in the garden on a hot summer's day, then payback.

Outside...

Musa sat comfortably relaxing on the patio, her legs propped up on the marble table; her chunky white sunglasses covered her navy eyes. Her finger nails tapped to the beat of the music as it blasted out the stereo. Harmony and River happily chased each, heavy water filled water bombs within their grasp. The water fight was on. Musa groaned in frustration. _How could he forget? What was I to him? Some petty prize, a twig that you can occasionally snap when you don't want it anymore. A tree, you can water it, but then leave and it will eventually die. What do you think? _

"Maybe...he just doesn't love me anymore..." she mumbled.

"Hey, DON'T GET WATER ON THE WASHING" she yelled.

"Okay mum!" Harmony shouted sweetly. She began throwing water bombs directly towards River, who managed to dodge them.

**BEEP! **Musa's fingers fumbled her jean pockets as she search for her phone. Text from Stella;

_**Hi Muse, how's your day,**_

_**Hope that bastard is treaty u well,**_

_**Stella,**_

_**X**_

_Great! Is she gloating? _I'll call her, some she can hear what I have to say so when Riven comes grovelling back he knows where he's got to go.

"_Hello"_

"Hi Stella"

"_Muse how are you? Hope your enjoying your Anniversary? Brandon's taking me out to dinner tonight, he got me the most gorgeous bracelet ever, it's couture, isn't he a sweet heart. I got breakfast in bed too; Star and Darren are such dears..."_

"STELLA! NO MY ANNIVERSARY DAY SUCKS! RIVEN IS AT WORK AND THE ONLY PIECE OF LOVE THAT I GOT WAS FROM RIVER! SO SHUT UP!" I cut her off.

"WHAT! He didn't get you anything. Honestly I knew he wasn't right from you. Jared was, I'll say it and keep on saying it until you dump Riven and get a real man"

"Stella no, Riven's the one he is and always will be. But what do I do?" I began chewing on my nails. Ever since I graduated Alphea I stopped biting them. Time to start again.

"_Ummm. Make him pay. Make him beg on his knees"_ Stella suggested. Her idea of making someone beg on their knees meant taking them on a shopping spree and guess who ends up carrying all the bags around! Yep.

Musa began thinking; _Make him pay, I'd love to see that face._

"_Stella are you busy right now?" she asked, dearly hoping that she would say yes._

"_Yes, I think I have some time to spare, why?"_

"_Shopping" _At that reply Stella let loose the loudest scream that her loud lungs could make. Her deafening cry caused Musa to drop her phone. She began softly rubbing her ear. The thunderous screams could still be heard.

"STELLA!"the bimbo blonde quietened.

"_Sorry, you know how I am whenever someone says that word" _Musa rolled her eyes.

"Meet you in 1 hour in Magix" She hung up.

**Riven, you're going to regret ever marrying me!**

**Later that day...**

A worn out tired specialist bashed throughout the flat, yelling out in frustration. Riven stomped towards his bedroom, as he opened the door, the room was pitch black, an eerie feeling tensed inside of Riven. Scattered around the room were a few candles that blazed in the darkness.

"What the...?" he was muffled by a pair of soft, warm delicate hands that wrapped tightly around his waist.

"How was your day?" Musa seductively whispered into his ear, her warm breath sent a scorching sensation down his body. Riven groaned as she bit his ear.

"AT WORK!" she aggressively pushed him off; he landed face planted onto the soft surface of the floral print sheets on their bed. Out of the corner of his violet eyes he could see Musa's small yet toned figure walk towards him slowly, she twisted and turned slightly. His eyes travelled higher, a sexy satin lace corset hugged the curves of her body, satin lace cupped her upper breasts. Riven licked his lips hungrily, his eyes widened. Riven felt as if he'd been staring at the sun for too long, sizzling sweat dripped down his face. Then he looked up into those sapphire eyes that he adored deeply. She seemed angered, tears leaked through her eyes yet again that day.

"Muse what's wrong?" he stood up facing her; one hand cupped her face, while the roamed her body. Musa growled shaking of his touch.

"Riven do you know what day it is today?" she asked, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"Tuesday?" sighing in heavier frustration, Musa dropped her face in her hands and shook her head, burying it in her palms. She pointed towards the calendar hanging on the back of their on-suite bathroom door. It was clearly there in black and white with a huge red heart drawn around it, was Tuesday 15th July, Musa and Riven's Anniversary. Riven saw everything. It even had an exclamation mark and a sticky note from Musa clearly stating; don't forget. Yet he did.

"Oh" was all that he managed to get out. Musa A sudden wave of anger floated over me, I jumped on him and began kicking, punching and trying to beat him up.

"Hey Hey Hey! Calm down..." he yelled before I cut him off with a punch in the gut. He grabbed my wrists and tried to hold me still. I slapped him.

"Hey" He said. I shook my head slowly. I couldn't believe it, I can't believe he forget. Anger flooded my emotions.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Musa whispered. Tears threatening to fall.

"Muse, listen to me" Riven harshly grabbed my shoulders, he shook me gently. Musa looked at him, his lilac eyes staring deeply into her eyes.

"I...Did forget. But every day when I'm with you it feels like a dream. I...was too caught up in..."

"Your Musa fantasies to realize that today was our Anniversary" she cut him off, a smirk plastered across her face. Riven slowly retreated, but Musa followed. She cornered him to the bed, confusion written across his face. Musa grabbed hold of brown work blazer and pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeply on his lips.

"Riven...You've been naughty...Musa told him as she pinned him down on the bed.

**Riven POV**

"Listen...Muse...I'm..." She looked at me with loving eyes.

"Ah screw it!" I spat. I grabbed Musa's waits and crushed my lips against hers. My tongue was begging for entrance; she granted it. My tongue roamed every inch and mapped out every corner, leaving nothing unsearched.

"River got me a rose" She said as she pulled away. My head dropped.

"My own husband forgot about me but my own son didn't. What does that say Riven?" She hissed.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked sincerely, tears threatening to fall, but I blinked them back. I caressed her face. She smiled at my touch.

"There's nothing you can do, your my prisoner" she grinned as her fingers slowly crept up and traced my toned abs.

_Musa...Your soo naughty. What did I do to deserve you? _I thought to myself as Musa started to unbutton my shirt as she lay small kissed on my chest. She sat up. She grinned and slowly began to stip. Her eyes seemed glued to mine. _So hot _

**NO POV**

She giggled, Riven's eyes widened for hunger as his throat became dry. His face held an expression of hunger for her. She partly reveals her body, mentally torturing Riven to crave for her. Riven didn't lose his gaze with Musa. If the house was on fire he wouldn't know, nor care less if Musa was in front of him. When all of her clothing finally parted from her body, he discovered a thin black lacy thong that barely covered her body, but yet made him thrive for her. His hormones exploded inside of him. Musa softly touched the inside of his thighs. The sensitivity of manhood caused Riven to moan in response to her gently touches, she planted soft wet kisses down his neck.

"Do you like them?" she asked evilly thrusting her breasts closer to his face. Oxygen left his lungs, he felt so turned on by now. His head became light headed.

"Oh, god...Musa" he moaned. Her lips met his, a rough passionate kiss slowly morphing into a powerful duelling of the tongues in an epic battle of war. His hands trailed everywhere as the kiss heated up even more. Riven felt as if his whole body was on fire. His tongue retreated back to his own mouth remembering he needed to breathe. Musa was having nothing of the sort. Her tongue came chasing after his and they started kissing in sync. Her hands trailed lower, before pulling down his trouser and throwing them to the floor. Then stripping him down, he groaned as the air hit his nine inch member. Musa roamed his whole body, a battle of femininity and Manhood. Riven wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, squeezing her so nothing can come between them.

"You're all mine" Musa whispered into his ear.

"No" he rolled on top of her, as he blew up with exhilaration. Riven pinned her t the bed and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Riven took of her thongs.

"Hey!" She squirmed.

"I'm not your prisoner anymore...You're MINE!" he teased. His kisses suppressed all her upper body. He began massaging her breasts as he sucked and nibbled them. Her nipples hardened as Musa felt adrenaline rush throughout her systems. Riven launched his tongue down her throat and the epic battle resumed. Musa's breathing became more rigged as he started to untie her corset, he hands roamed her clothing attire as the kiss became more intense. As soon as he removed it he flung it to other side of the room where the rest of their clothes were. When he let loose a breathe his tongue slide down her chest moving lower and lower, in between her breasts, over her stomach and around her belly button to the lower hem of her thong. He placed wet kisses on her stomach while sliding her underwear off. Throwing it to the floor. He sat up, slowly admiring the love of his life, her body. Musa. Her long loosed hair lay messily across the bed. Riven forcefully positioned himself to enter her. She was his prisoner.

"Riven what the hell do you think you're doing? Harmony and River are asleep?" Musa questioned.

"Relax their asleep..."

"Besides I know what I'm doing" he continued in a more husky voice. Within minutes Riven was thrusting roughly into her causing Musa to let out a loud scream and arch out back in excruciating pain. He silenced her with an adoring kiss. After a while as Riven began thrusting harder and harder, Musa's screams of pain turned into deafening screams of loving pleasure. As he went deeper into her, thrust harder and harder, she began wrapping her legs around, pulling him deeper into her hold. River moaned.

"I love you."Riven kissed Musa one last time before he rolled off her and tucked both of them into the warm covers, covering their bodies. Musa cuddled next to Riven, while Riven played with one of her loose blue bangs. He stroked her arms, hugging her more closely. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Muse" he kissed her forehead.

"Happy Anniversary Riv" She stroked his bare chest.

"Mommy, Daddy" the loving couple stiffened, the door opened. Harmony came in, rushing towards her parents, tears streamed down her face. Riven and Musa sat up, bringing the cover with them, trying hard not to expose themselves in front of their daughter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Musa dried her daughters tears, bringing her in for a hug, Harmony's tiny arms clung on her mother.

"I had a nightmare" she stifled. Musa rubbed her back up and down and looked at Riven. He came closer and pick up his little girl. He settled her so she was in between them.

"Now, why would a nightmare scare you, I'm more scary than some stupid nightmare" he joked. Harmony giggled. Musa rolled her eyes.

"He sure is" she mumbled, earning a death glare from Riven. Harmony looked between the two and giggled.

"Now there's my princess, why don't you run along back to bed. Mommy's gonna get a beating" Riven smirked. Harmony kissed Riven on the cheek, and gave Musa a hug. She slowly clambered across the bed and happily skipped back to her room. As soon as she was gone, Riven eyed Musa evilly. Musa felt worried.

"Riven...What are you...gonna do?" He smirked. He loved seeing her panic within his clutches.

"Mommy!" River came rushing through the door, pouncing on the bed and rushing to his mother's side. His face filled with panic.

"River what's the matter?" She asked, pulling River into a hug, she felt his grip tighten, he wouldn't let go. _Typical._

"G...gh...oo...ss.t" he stuttered.

"A ghost" he laughed. Musa gave him the biggest death glare, he stopped laughing when he caught he vicious glare.

"River, there's no such thing as ghosts, they're all make believe" she soothed.

"B...but...I-it was dead!" he questioned. Riven growled. _Why can't I make love to my wife in peace!_

"Sweetie" she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"The only thing that's gonna be dead is Riven if he doesn't stop acting like a jerk and making growling noises behind my back, okay" River chuckled. Riven crossed his arms, and pouted.

"Now sweetie, go to bed or else Riven will come after you" she began tickling his tummy. He let loose a few giggles. He ran away from her clutches. Musa turned to look at Riven. His arms were crossed, his lips pouted. Musa wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly brushing her lips against his. Nothing. He began nibbling at his neck – his most favourite spot. Still nothing.

"Riven. You know I didn't mean it" she cheekily said, squeezing his left cheek. He brushed her off and turned his back on her, pretending to go to bed. Musa huffed.

"Fine, no sex, that's right no sex ever again. Sex is band from this household!" she stated. Riven turned over hearing these words, clearly unhappy.

"WHAT! That's not fair Muse, come on" he said. Muse simply rolled over away from him. Not looking at him. Then she felt his soft warm muscular arms brush against her body, he place soft wet kisses down the side of her neck.

"No Riven!" She brushed him off. He ignored her and continued. Musa rolled over so that she was facing him. He looked hurt. Musa smiled looking at him with pure happiness. He bowed his head, she lifted his chin up, looking into his eyes, those eyes that made her body melt. She brought his lips closer to hers and kissed her with all the love that she had for him. What they once finished began all over again.

**Crash!**

Musa and Riven stopped what they were doing and scrambled out of bed. Quickly slipping a robe on, covering their bare naked bodies. They rushed to their kid's bedroom. Harmony sat on the floor crying, huddled in a corner. River sat draped over his bed, laughing. Musa rushed to her daughter's side, lifting her up into her arms. Musa began singing to calm her daughter down. Riven looked to his son, fists bunched and ready to punch.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled. His son instantly stopped laughed and rushed front and centre in front of his father.

"Nothing!" he lied. He knees quivered.

"Tell me NOW!"

"Promise you won't get mad" he began fiddling with his hands. Riven looked to Musa who nodded. _Why did I have to be the father, why couldn't I be the mother? It's easier, you just sit there cuddling them and drying their tears, being the father is hard, you yell there and there and the fathers the one to drag them out of their room when they go through that rebellious stage. _However, he loved making people cry.

"Okay, I promise I won't get mad" he gritted his teeth. Musa had finally put Harmony to bed, covering her ears with some headphones; you could hear the silently beating of the music vibrating out of the head phone. Musa marched over to River, clearly seeing that Riven wasn't able to squirm an answer out of him. She pulled hard on his earlobe, yet not hard enough to yank his ear off the side of his head. He squirmed.

"What did YOU DO?" she yelled. Riven crossed his arms, his eyebrows furred. He gave his son the biggest death glare in the world. River was more afraid of his father more than his mother, but now. He gulped.

"Imighthavepushedherover" he said rather too quickly. Musa looked dumb struck. But Riven, a man of good quality understood every word.

"Why did you push her over?" Riven asked, trying ever so hard not lose his temper.

"She kissed me" he mumbled. Riven arched his eyebrows. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Musa rolled her eyes. _Typical, just like he is. Honestly, making a mountain out of a mole hill. Next he'll be saying, 'Harmony touched me! she's got cuties!'_

"Well then I hope you enjoy this" Riven smirked pulling Musa into a passionate kiss. Musa rested her hands on Riven's chest.

"YUCK!" Chorused the two kids causing the specialist and fairy to pull away.

"Go to bed, River we'll finish this conversation tomorrow. Right now I've got other plans" Riven lifted Musa off her feet and carrying her bridal style back to their bedroom.

"Kids" he muttered under his breath. Musa giggled.

**The End**


End file.
